


Protective

by Serenity1



Series: Batman [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Forgiveness, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Bruce is protective of Clark.





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BvS!
> 
> Here is the next one-shot that I did! I hope it's as good as "The Note." Enjoy this one-shot!!!
> 
> \-------

"It can't be done," Clark Kent said as he stares at the computer before him.

"What?" Bruce Wayne asked surprised.

"The world will be destroyed if we don't destroy that alien," Clark said as he was watching the London news.

"I'll call Diana and the others, get ready to suit up," Bruce said as Clark nodded as he was still watching the news.

\-------

(London….)

"I'll get Superman to safety, Diana. You go distract that monster," Bruce said in his Batman suit as he, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Cyborg and Flash were in London battling the monster.

"I can still fight," Clark replied seething even though he had bruises on himself.

"Not in this condition you can't," Diana replied as she looks at Bruce, "but we need you here, Bruce. You can't have Alfred control the Batmobile from wherever he is?" Diana asked.

"I can hack into it and the Batmobile could bring Superman to the Batcave," Cyborg suggested as he dropped down on them.

"Hey! We need some help from here!" Flash called down as he screamed in anguish as the monster had attacked him from behind.

"I am NOT leaving!" Superman snapped.

"Sorry Superman, but you're going," Diana said as she knocked Superman unconscious.

"Did you really have to do that?" Bruce asked.

"I always wanted to punch him," Diana replied with a small smile as Bruce didn't say anything.

\--------

(Wayne Manor….)

Clark gasped as he woke up, startled to where he was. Their was a clanking of noise on his left side of the bed as he saw Alfred putting a glass of water on top of the drawer.

"Alfred, where am I?" Clark asked as he looks down at himself and saw that he wasn't wearing his Superman outfit.

"Master Wayne brought you back here as you were unconscious. It was I that had changed your clothing," Alfred explained.

"How long was I out?" Clark asked as he took the glass of water from Alfred and took a sip.

"Two days to be precise. I'll let Master Wayne know that you're awake," Alfred said as he took the glass from Clark and he put it back on top of the drawer before leaving Clark alone.

\-------

When Bruce Wayne had arrived inside the bedroom of Clark's within the manor, Clark was already all freshened up and was dressed in one of the suits that Bruce gave to Alfred to lay it down on the armchair.

"This really isn't my style at all," Clark said huffing as soon as he saw Bruce entering the room.

"It's better than the clothes Alfred put on you," Bruce replied.

"Yes, well…." Clark began but then sighed as he turns around to face Bruce. "I don't forgive you on what you've did," he said.

"It was necessary," Bruce replied as he walked closer to Clark, "that monster would had gone after you if it weren't for Diana punching you," he said.

Clark winced, "Than it was a good thing that it was her and not you. I didn't want to fight you again," he said.

Bruce smiled sadly as he was now standing in front of Clark. He put up his hand so that he could caress the left side of his face. "I don't want to lose you, baby, not finally after getting you," he said.

"You won't lose me, Bruce. I'm Superman, remember? I'm stronger than anyone thinks," Clark said.

"Yes but not invincible," Bruce replies.

Clark didn't say anything as Bruce leaned in as the two kissed one another.

\-------

The next two days when Clark went into work, he was called into Perry White's office and was surprised to see Bruce standing their with his three-piece suit.

"Mr. Wayne here was in London the other day when that alien attacked," Perry began as he looks at Clark, "I want full details of the interview that you'll be giving to him," he added.

"I….What?" Clark asked as he was still dumbfounded.

Perry sighed as Bruce tries to hid a laugh. "Are you an idiot, Mr. Kent?" He asked.

Clark gave him a glare, "Of course not. I'm just surprised that Mr. Wayne here came from Gotham just to see me here in Metropolis to write an article," he explained.

"Oh that, I'll be announcing it later on today during a meeting, Clark, but Mr. Wayne here has bought The Daily Planet," Perry said.

Clark was still awestruck as Bruce smirked and nodded. "I'm your new boss, Mr. Kent. I can do anything to you from now on," he said.

Clark wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not as Perry sighed again. "You're dismissed Clark, Mr. Wayne and I still need to discuss things," Perry said.

Clark nodded and he left the office. When he was getting coffee to drink an hour later, Bruce had went by him as the meeting with Perry was over.

"I'll see you soon, baby," Bruce whispered with a wink and Clark smiled as he watches Bruce leave.

It was going to be a good day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> \-------
> 
> I'm more into the Batman films since I haven't watched the animated series. Plus it's my first time really writing this couple so I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
